renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
An Abe Divided
"An Abe Divided" is the sixth episode of Season 3. If follows Ren and Stimpy, who are assigned to guard the Lincoln Memorial. However, Ren breaks open the statue's head after hearing about a rumored treasure inside, only to find caramel corn (like Stimpy said). Now they must repair the head before Sergeant Big Butt finds out. Plot The episode begins in Washington DC, where Ren and Stimpy upholds a rotten left over steak from the trash can, until Ren, in amazement, discovers an ad stating guards wanted for the Lincoln Memorial, for big money. The duo, rushes to the the Lincoln Memorial and asks the Sergeant Big Butt, the supervisor, for a job for guarding the large memorial statue of the former president, Abraham Lincoln himself. However, Sergeant Big Butt threats the two that they'll get towels if they disgrace their country. So after that Ren and Stimpy gets whipped few times by towels, the two are finally assigned to guard the Lincoln statue. Sergeant Big Butt nabs Ren, and uses him as a washing material to briefly wash the statue to demonstrate the two. Suddenly, Sergeant Big Butt looks up to the statue's left shoulder to gaze the three trouble-making pigeons, pooped on it. Quickly, she grabs Stimpy and throws him to shoo the birds away. Then, she hands over the duo the buckets of water and brushes as she forces them to get to work and never screw up and leaves. Ren angrily begins washing the president, Stimpy, however, being a stupid cat as ever, believes the Lincoln statue is Santa Clause. He hops onto the statue's lap and lists him the things he want for Christmas. But Ren throws a brush towards Stimpy's head to snap him out of it and explains him that it is a memorial. But it causes Stimpy, as usual, to cry, thinking Santa is dead which made Ren feel annoyed and embarrassed over his friend's stupidity. The next morning, as the duo welcomes tourists to encounter the Lincoln Memorial, Ren overhears an elderly man rumors his grandchild that he heard a tale that the treasure is inside Lincoln's head. Joyed and day dreaming that he'd become rich, Ren forces the tourists out of the memorial. Then, Ren schemes to find the way on how he can insert the president statue, until he spies and assume that he can get through inside the statue's nostrils, or can he? Of course, as the greedy dog tries get inside the nostril, he gets stuck in the process. Hearing Ren yells for Stimpy for help, the cat notices a slot machine, located at the left side of the statue's chair, which reads "see the president pick his nose" (imagine that in real-life) for five cents. Luckily, Stimpy reaches out his single nickel from his pocket and drops it into a slot, hoping that he can get Ren out in no time. As the statue did uses its animatronic left hand to pick Ren (as a nose booger) out from its nose, it places and sticks him under its chair where he discovers the collection of skeletons of dead security guards, who got their same incidents as well. Later, Ren and Stimpy adresses to saw the president's head off. During the process, Stimpy spoils Ren that the president's head, which is full of beautiful, glorious, golden caramel corns, but Ren disbelieves him, and the two continues sawing. Finally, Ren states Stimpy to grab the head and warns him not drop it. But Stimpy accidentally knocks down the Lincoln's head to pieces as he grabs Ren's head instead. Ren slaps away Stimpy, and jumps down to the all-shattered president's head to look for a treasure, until, of course, he discovers that the head is REALLY filled with caramel corns, just like Stimpy stated before. As Stimpy gobbles up the corns, Ren laughs in embarrassment, realizing that it wasn't a treasure that he thought according to the rumor, but then stops and shocks in drama to gawks the president statue's head is gone because of the two. Fearing that they would get in a lot trouble, Ren forces Stimpy to mounts the president and glue the head back together. Stimpy tries twice to glue the head by making in different forms, from Santa Clause to a guy with a cigar, and wacks off, until the statue's head turns to dust. Ren, who thinks of another idea, hands Stimpy a rope of hot dogs to model the Lincoln's head, in which he did. Of course, though, that causes the flocks of same pigeons to devour over the head, entirely. The two tries everything else to replace the head, from a penny, to a trophy of the elk, to a Moai head, and to the head of the Statue of Liberty, but nothing worked out. Until lastly, they selcets to use a huge dumpster, where Ren uses a chalk to draw Lincoln's face and a light of match and throws it into a dumpster, causing it to flame, to manufacture as his hair. But suddenly, a fat homeless man steals away the large trash can with the president's head and a huge fire, thanking the two for the dumpster's decorations. Seemly that their hopes are lost and failed, Ren sobs, and aims his one last hope by praying the spirit of Abraham Lincoln for their help. But unfortunately, the ghost of Abraham Lincoln angrily accords Ren and Stimpy some kicks for punishment for their cause of the statue's head. As the next day went by, the angred Sergeant Big Butt dares and threats Ren and Stimpy for what they have to say about an incident of the president's head. Ren, however, lies to her that Stimpy is the one for the cause. But Sergeant Big Butt graps the duo away, to where they can be punished Then she allows all the tourists inside the memorial to encounter the Lincoln Memorial, with Ren and Stimpy on top as the statute's head replacement. The End. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3